


Deathless

by KomaedaClear



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Angst galore, Drug Use, F/F, alcohol use, come on you know you want to read, get ready for the wild ride kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaedaClear/pseuds/KomaedaClear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cait and Piper are girlfriends, and Cait is completely clean. However, the relationship goes sour after a big fight. here's how it ends up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deathless

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry
> 
> read the end for philosophical notes about why i made this

“Cait, I thought you were clean?” Entering the room, Piper looked over at the table, covered with booze and psycho. Didn’t she give that up a week ago?

“G’dam Pipper, you know this is the good sheet,” Cait replied, swinging herself around in her seat to face Piper, speech slurring. The half-empty bottle of whiskey in her hand almost slid out of her grasp.

Piper was, honestly, heartbroken. She was the one who helped Cait o get clean, helped her get the cure for her addiction. Why was she back on psycho? Why now? Didn’t Cait know she was leaving tomorrow for some big shot story by the Glowing Sea?

“Cait, I- I thought I helped you.”

“Ffffffuck you, and your pretty face, I do what I want!” She took a big gulp out of the bottle, almost drinking it clean.

“Please, stop this! I know you’re better than this.” Piper took a step forward, over the sleeping cat in the doorway. “Put the bottle down. We can get you help, back in Diamond City.”

Cait glared at her for a few seconds, then picked up a psycho that wasn’t used yet. “It’s soooo much fuuuun. Feeling so stronk. Like a supper mutant.” Sloppily, she raised the drug for injection into her leg, through a hole in her pants.

“Cait, no!” Piper reached out to stop her. Cait pulled her other arm back and threw the almost empty bottle at Piper. Despite being drunk off her ass, Cait had pretty good aim, and hit Piper in the chest.

“Go away. Iffff y-your newspaperr is some BIG hot shot, th-then you can just, get out of here. You don’t have to deal with ME anymore. An’ while youre at it, SHOVE the newspaper up your ass.” With that, she injected the psycho.

Piper held her chest. That throw had been pretty hard, especially in such close quarters. She was practically in tears. Didn’t Cait love her?

“Cait, w-what has g-gotten into y-you?” she sniffled out. 

Cait flipped her the bird.

“Is-is that all this is to you? Something you can just th-throw away?” She rubbed her eyes. “Well, then f-fuck you too! You know, I thought you might have changed since I found you- no, rescued you from that fight ring, but I was wrong.” Cait didn’t even acknowledge her anymore. “You know what? Fine! W-whatever! If this is what you want, then i’m-i’m leaving. I-I’ll be back for the cat after m-my news story. Clearly, y-you won’t be able to take care of Mr. Mittens.”

Piper turned and walked towards the door, stepping over the glass and the cat. Mr. Mittens got up, stretched, and laid back down, not at all affected by Piper’s words.

Cait sat there, staring at the table, before injecting herself with another psycho. That was all she was. Psycho. It fit. No normal person would ever do what she did, beg for someone to help her come clean and then start all over again. Her vision blurred as she curled her hand into a fist and began hitting the table as hard as she could, fueled by anger and pity for herself.

 

Slowly, Cait opened her eyes. It felt like someone had taken a machine gun and drilled a thousand bullets into her head repeatedly. Her body ached, but a tiny tongue helped her awake.

She smiled. “Thanks, Mr. Mittens.” A knock sounded at the door. That was weird. Nobody ever visited. Maybe it was Piper, back for the cat.

Cait frowned as she remembered last night. She’d have to make it up to her. Sitting up from her pile on the floor, she rubbed her eyes, head hurting even more now, screaming at her to not move anymore. Looking around, she saw the entire table in splinters, surrounded by broken bottles and empty psychos. She definitely needed to clean up. There were splinters in her dominant hand as well, pain increasing as she stretched it out.

The knock sounded on the door again, this time louder than before. “Coming,” Cait drowsily shouted at the door. Standing up slowly, she staggered over into the small hallway between the kitchen and the front door. Gripping the knob in her less dominant hand, he opened it, greeted with someone from the Minutemen. Oh great. Someone else to preach about helping the Commonwealth.

“Sorry, not interested in your bullshit faction,” she muttered out, shutting the door. However, the man’s foot caught in the doorway.

“W-wait!” He said.

Slowly, Cait opened it again. “Well? Spit it out, we haven’t got all day.”

“You’re Cait, correct? Girlfriend to Piper Wright?” His eyes were full of pity for her. Probably because of her state.

“Yeah, why? What’s it to you?” She grumbled.

The man gulped before handing her a drawing of Piper. “I’m sorry for this.”

It didn’t make sense.

“She had a big story today.”

It didn’t happen.

“There was a deathclaw ambush.”

It wasn’t true.

“She didn’t make it.”

“It didn’t have anything to do with last night.

“I’m sorry.”

No. It did.

She looked the man directly in the eye. “Get out.”

“Funeral will be in Diamond City in a few days. I can come get you.”

“I said, get out!” She slammed the door, hitting his nose. She turned around and walked into the kitchen, forgetting the pain in her head. Trying to, at least. The drawing of Piper crumpled in her fist as she grabbed the nearest bottle and threw it behind her, at the front door.

“Fuck you!” She screamed, to no one in particular. Her hands were shaking as she screamed that phrase, over and over again, until her voice grew hoarse and she crumpled into a heap on the floor, sobbing into the ground. Mr. Mittens rubbed against her, purring. Cait’s tears were almost empty, just tears dropping out of her eyes, staining the floorboards as her mouth was left wide open, an endless, broken, silent scream. Mr. mittens was barely enough to comfort her, but she still grabbed him and cried into his fur, rocking back and forth on the floor.

 

It was a nice day in Diamond City, despite the somber mood. Many people who had complained about the paper didn’t now, and instead spoke of how wonderful an influence Piper was. When Cait arrived, she was immediately greeted with stares of pity, which angered her. The only person who actually spoke to her like a human was none other than the synth, Nick Valentine. Figures.

“Hey kid, everything alright?” He asked.

Cait grumbled out a response.

“I know what you’re going through.”

No he doesn’t.

“I’ve been through this myself, before.”

Yeah, right.

“I understand.”

Bullshit.

“Listen, i know you need time, but thanks for coming out today. Means a lot to Piper’s sister.”

Of course. Piper’s sister. Another bag for Cait to carry. She walked away from the synth, towards where Piper was laying, in a coffin case someone had found abandoned in some church somewhere. But when she approached, it was empty.

“Hey, she began, turning towards the mayor, who was in charge of the whole thing. “Where is she?”

“Oh, you didn’t here? The deathclaw cut her up real bad. So bad, all we could get was a hat. It’s yours if you want.” His humble smile gave away the fact he didn’t care.

Cait’s heart sank. No more Piper? She couldn’t even say goodbye to her face? She never got to a few nights ago. Now she never will.

Cait left then and there with Piper’s hat, wearing it as she stalked towards the apartment she and Piper had made their home.

It just hit her, the fact she’d never be able to see her again. To say goodbye. To say she was sorry. To say she loved Piper Wright, even though she was too weak to keep any promises. It all came crashing down how bad of a mistake she made. How could she do that to Piper? The last thought she probably ever had of Cait was the bottle hitting her, and it made Cait queasy. She threw up on the side of the road.

 

That night, she spent it in bed with Mr. Mittens beside her. She cried to sleep, only to wake up to Piper’s sister in the room, saying something about getting Mr. Mittens. Cait didn’t complain, never said a word, and just laid there, dead inside. For the next week, she only got up even she absolutely had to. Nick came up to check on her every so often, but she would never let him, or anyone else, in. Cait was a mess, filled with her regret. It was when she found another bottle, full, under the bed with some psycho. That night she truly became numb to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao


End file.
